The Uprising
by bnewton
Summary: Zim has made a grave mistake, one that causes his mission to be successful.  Only not to him.  His rival, and supposedly arch nemesis, Dib, is locked up in the same room with Zim.  They need a way out, but then what?


Zim was chained up, crying himself to sleep. He had failed to understand the consequences of his actions. Dib, the one boy who knew to stop Zim from taking over Earth, was chained up right beside him, shocked, even. Zim hadn't even seen it coming, his own leaders chained him up, nobody would be able to comprehend why he was chained up too. The Tallest had taken over, Zim's will was broken, Dib was surprised to find his arch-nemesis shedding both tears and blood right next to him. Zim had no pride, no past, no nothing, It would take a long time for him to trust anybody ever again.

Weeks passed and Dib whispered "I'm sorry, Zim. For everything I've done to you."

Zim recoiled from the sound, he hadn't heard a word in weeks. But he whispered back "Dib, I'm sorry, if I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have even tried to take over in the first place."

Dib cried in pain when he lifted his head to look at Zim, they had reached an understanding of each other, after these long, long weeks, hardly kept alive. Dib said "Look, Zim, as I see it, we can't recover much if we stay chained up like this."

Zim thought about Dib's words, he figured that as much as he would hate to admit it, Dib was right, they were getting bruises from simply lifting their heads to look at each other. He started coming up with a plan to escape, and the prospect of escaping seemed wonderful, but it seemed so hard to imagine how he would get the two of them out of their small prison. His PAK was still damaged, but it still had one mechanical leg unbroken, so he should be able to pick the lock on Dib's chains but... what about his chains? Would Dib be able to pick the lock on Zim's chains? Zim didn't know, but as far as he was concerned, he didn't have anything to lose whether he escaped or stayed. He activated his PAK with a thought command to pick the lock on Dib's chains.

Dib wondered what Zim was going to do with the one mechanical leg he had. Suddenly, and with surprising accuracy, the mechanical leg picked the lock on Dib's chain, Dib dropped to the ground, where he recovered from his fall, then, he noticed he still had a few scraps of the last essay he started working on in skool, before the mass invasion. Dib picked up a stool in the corner, and set it down near Zim, where he used the paper clips to attempt to pick the lock on Zim's chains, there was a slight click and the chains fell down, though Zim fell, Dib caught him and pinned him to the wall, because he was still a bit weak, and the wall's friction might help Dib hold Zim up. Dib lowered Zim to the ground slowly, then they gave each other the thumbs up for their cleverness.

Zim was thinking about how much security they would have to break through, he thought about it, and he figured there would hardly be any security, because they were best known for being rivals, so there would likely be only enough security to handle one person. He checked his PAK for every other function it had, aside from mechanical legs. He was surprised to find that the rockets were intact, albeit without much fuel, he would have to save that for emergencies.

Dib knew by looking into the irken's red eyes that he was thinking of a plan to escape, so he thought that he may as well consider what to do after they escaped. He guessed they would have to hijack a ship, and land on an inhabitable planet that's just out there, but first, they would search for Gaz, although she might not be nearby, besides, he would have to be realistic, she might be on the other side of the planet, or she could have already escaped. So he would pick up supplies and keep an eye out for Gaz or any other humans that could be of help. He wondered if he would be able to smuggle weapons without being noticed, he would definitely be taking a shower when he found one, he didn't even care if it was water or not, he needed something to clean up with.

Zim and Dib explained to each other their plans, and pointed out flaws in each other's plans when needed. So, at long last, they would escape this cell forever. They opened the door slightly, and let the sunlight shine in, adjusting to the sting of the bright light. They made an agreement that whatever happened, they would not abandon each other unless absolutely necessary, or if it was unavoidable. They cracked the door open enough for them to get out quick. Zim gave the signal, and they sprinted towards the first irken guard, and silenced him. They took his PAK and his shirt, then ran for the next guard. Unfortunately, they were spotted before they silenced him, so Zim stabbed him, Dib ripped off his PAK and shirt, then they ran into the nearest spaceship. Zim, having experience with driving spaceships, knocked out the irken aboard. They blasted off into deep space, they quickly found an inhabitable planet. Zim couldn't have had better luck with the choice of planets, as this one was similar to both the irken and the human planets, yet no sign of civilization in sight.

Dib stepped out and said "This is a great planet, how the heck did you manage to locate this one?"

Zim replied "Eh, I guess I got lucky."

Dib said "I'm starving, any food on that ship?"

Zim searched the ship and said "Guess not."

"Then we ought to look for food on this planet, but maybe we should tie up the guy you knocked out."

"Or chain him?"

"Whatever works, I guess."

Zim set to work finding food, while Dib chained up the irken Zim knocked out earlier. Dib took the PAK, so the captive irken couldn't escape. Zim had taken a gun in case he came across an animal, but lucky for him, he didn't have to use it, as it could have attracted attention from the Irken Empire. Instead he found a bush-like plant, with bunches of what looked like bananas, but purple, and did not need to be peeled before eaten, the leafs of the plant were blue, as was the grass. The sky was gray, but no water was in sight of the ship. Zim took the purple bananas to Dib, then they ate until they were stuffed, with one purple banana left. The prisoner woke up just as they finished, and they debated whether he needed food or not. He looked pretty hungry, so the last purple banana was held to his mouth as he was bound by chains.

Dib said "So, what is our guest's name?"

The prisoner shouted "My name is Biz, now I want to know what my captors names' are!"

Zim said "I am Zim, and this is Dib."

Biz said " I wonder, what is that food called?"

Zim scratched his head as they exchanged looks, Dib said "We don't know, it looks like a banana, except purple, Zim, what do you thing we should call it?"

Zim thought for a moment and said "I think we could call it a burana, sound good to you?"

Biz and Dib said "Yes!"

Dib thought about the day, and it was pretty wild, but he shrugs and lays down on the soft ground, using a shirt as a pillow. Zim looks at Biz in thought, shrugs and lays Biz down in the spaceship, then lays down on the soft ground like Dib did.


End file.
